Pregnancy And Aches
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: The story of Kimi's pregnancy, and Abigail and George's birth.


_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, April 4th 2024"_

Kimi was feeling nervous. She had just found out from her doctor that she was expecting her and Peter's first child. She gently placed a hand over her stomach and wondered how long it would be before her pregnancy became obvious. Now came the tricky part: telling Peter. Normally, she wouldn't have worried about Peter's reaction because he had always seemed in favor of having children when she brought it up in the past. Lately, however, he seemed off. He had recently taken to secluding himself in his study for hours on end. There were times he wouldn't even go to bed until well after midnight. He was also more distant and irritable.

Currently, Kimi was standing outside the study. The door was shut and locked, a habit he had also taken up recently. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

 _"Here goes nothing."_ Kimi thought.

She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Peter asked from inside.

"Kimi. May I come in, please? I need to talk to you." Kimi asked.

"Any chance it could wait?" Peter asked.

"No, I want to talk about it now." Kimi replied.

She heard him sigh and get up from his chair. He opened the door, and Kimi noticed that he looked irritated. He didn't say anything as he went back to his desk.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Well, um, I was speaking to our doctor earlier. She gave me a checkup." Kimi replied.

"Get to the point, Kimi." Peter said.

"Oh, alright. Well, um, I'm..." Kimi started to say.

"Pregnant." Peter said.

"What? How did you..." Kimi started to ask.

"The doctor told me." Peter replied.

Kimi stood where she was, feeling awkward. Peter went back to going over notes and documents.

"So... do you want to talk about it?" Kimi asked.

"About what?" Peter asked.

"The baby?" Kimi asked.

Peter shook his head.

"Sorry, but I can't right now. I'm busy." Peter replied.

Kimi raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean too busy? You just found out we're going to be parents. How is your stupid paperwork more important then this?" Kimi asked.

"This stupid paperwork, as you put it, is far more important then you realize. I'll talk to you later, alright? Right now, I need to focus." Peter replied.

Kimi clenched her fists and felt tears prick her eyes. She left the study, shutting the door behind him.

"I can't believe he doesn't care." Kimi whispered.

"Who doesn't care, Kimi?" a voice asked.

Peter looked up to see Lil and Susie walk up to her.

"I... I tried to talk to Peter about the baby." Kimi replied.

"Oh, what did he say?" Lil asked, her and Susie having heard about the pregnancy.

Tears started flowing down Kimi's face.

"He... he just brushed it off and said he didn't want to talk about it. I'm not sure if I'm more angry or sad right now!" Kimi replied.

"Oh, Kimi." Lil said softly.

The brunette pulled her into a hug. However, Susie started to walk away.

"Susie, where are you going?" Lil asked.

"Oh, don't mind me, you two. I just need to get something from my house. Lil, you just tend to Kimi. I'll speak to Peter." Susie replied.

She left the two confused woman alone. Once she was gone, Lil looked at Kimi.

"Can I make you a cup of tea?" Lil asked.

Kimi nodded.

"That sounds nice." Kimi replied.

* * *

Peter read a report he received from the CIA in the USA. Again, he found himself reading about someone named the Nightmare King, a ghost from the Danny Phantom world in the World Of Nickelodeon that was mysterious, yet apparently very powerful and dangerous, and they were trying to find out as much information on him as they could. Fortunately, he wasn't around, but what they did have so far said that he would return someday, at an unknown time.

"Pardon me, Peter." a voice said.

Peter looked up and saw Susie walk into his study, while holding something behind her back.

"What do you want, Susie?" Peter asked.

"I've come to treat your injuries." Susie replied.

"I don't have any injuries." Peter said.

Susie narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, you will." Susie said.

* * *

Kimi eventually decided to go to her and Peter's room to read a book to try and get her mind off of things. As she read, she thought about if whether or not the baby would want to read as he or she got older. She wondered if Peter would teach their child to read. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Who am I kidding? He probably won't." Kimi whispered.

"Who probably won't what?" a voice asked.

Kimi looked up and noticed Peter walking into the room. He was rubbing a noticeable lump on his head and had a black eye.

"What happened to you?" Kimi asked as she got up.

"I had a talk with Susie. It was unpleasant." Peter replied.

"I can see that. So, what did you talk about?" Kimi asked.

"She told me how much of a jerk I was being lately, and to come straight here and talk to you." Peter replied.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Kimi said.

"No, I need to do this. She was right. I've been insensitive lately. I didn't mean to be, but..." Peter started to say.

"Your busy, I get it. I can take care of myself during this. There's no need to bother you." Kimi said.

"But that's just it. You aren't a bother. I'm sorry I treated you like one." Peter said.

Kimi sighed.

"So, what's been bothering you lately? I thought you'd be excited when I told you we're having a baby." Kimi asked.

"I'm just distraught right now." Peter replied. He grabbed Kimi's hands and explained "Something big is coming. I can feel it in my bones. This peace that we have now won't last. I have no clear proof, but war will come back to The Confederacy, and it's going to be much worse then the last one.".

"So, your glad that we're having a baby?" Kimi asked, feeling a little bad for not addressing Peter's worries, but she needed to know his honest opinion about having a child.

"Glad? Gosh, Kimi, I'm elated! I'm beyond words for how happy I am that we're bringing another life into this world. The minute I found out, I started to get distracted with thoughts of how to raise our baby. Heck, I was starting to pick out schools that he or she will attend." Peter replied.

Kimi giggled.

"Oh, Peter, I'm so glad to hear you say that. I thought you didn't care." Kimi said.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I'm just worried." Peter said.

Kimi wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll get through this together." Kimi said.

"Kimi?" Peter asked.

"Yes?" Kimi asked.

"Please let me go. Susie hit me on my back and shoulders, and your pressing against the bruises." Peter replied.

Kimi immediately backed away.

"Sorry!" Kimi said.

* * *

 _Location: Richmond, Virginia, May 2nd 2024"_

A few weeks later, a large crowd had gathered by Peter and Kimi's castle. In the crowd, three hooded figures stood at the back to watch the event. It was against their better judgment to be there at all, but this was one event they were very anxious to see.

"Oh, this is so exciting in how all metaphysical it is!" one of the figures said.

"We really shouldn't be here, Emily." the second figure said.

"We're just keeping track of the timeline, right? Besides, I know the two of you want to see your parents, Abigail and George." Emily said.

"We do, but..." the second figure, Abigail, started to say.

"Let's just enjoy the moment. How many people can say that they were at the announcement of their own birth?" Emily asked.

"I suppose it is a unique opportunity, if that is what their announcing." the third figure, George, said.

"It should be. Your to be born in a few months, right? Next January, isn't it?" Emily asked.

"The eleventh, specifically." Abigail replied.

"Excuse me, you three." a voice said.

Abigail, George, and Emily looked up to see Wendy standing nearby.

"Forgive me for asking, but who are you and why are you skulking back here?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, gosh, it's her. M-My mother." Emily whispered.

"Let me handle this." George whispered.

Abigail and Emily nodded. George turned to face Wendy.

"We're on confidential business, Miss. I'm afraid we can't reveal our identities." George said.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't accept that answer. I guess I'll just have to stay here and keep an eye on you." Wendy said.

"Please, Ma'am, we mean no harm. We just..." George started to say.

He suddenly felt Emily's hand on his shoulder.

"Let her be. We don't have to reveal ourselves. Just let her stay. Please." Emily whispered.

George sighed and looked back at Wendy.

"If you feel that is best, then we won't stop you." George said.

"Okay. I don't want to assume the worst, but I want to keep an eye on things with the king exposed like this." Wendy said.

"It's alright." Emily said. She then leaned over to Abigail's ear and asked "Can I stand next to her?".

"Your pushing it. But I'll allow it this once." Abigail replied.

The two casually switched places. Emily remained silent so as not to set off Wendy's suspicions.

"Wendy!" a male voice called out.

Emily's breath stopped for a moment as Dil walked up to Wendy.

"What are you doing all the way back here?" Dil asked.

"Hello, dear." Wendy said. She looked at Abigail, George, and Emily and said "I'm just making sure these three don't do anything suspicious. They won't tell me who they are.".

Dil eyed the three, who pulled their hoods down a little further.

"Why are you here?" Dil asked.

"Please, sir, we just want to attend in peace. I swear we mean no harm." Abigail replied.

Dil frowned in confusion.

"Your voice sounds familiar. Have we met?" Dil asked.

Before Emily could say anything, the crowd began to cheer as Peter and Kimi came out to the balcony. Peter held up his hand to quiet them, and Abigail, George, Emily, Dil, and Wendy looked up at them.

"The queen and I would like to thank you all for coming today. It is time for us to begin to look towards our future, and how we will make The Confederacy a better place for generations to come. My wife and I embrace this chance, and we would like to announce our contribution to this brighter future! It is my great pleasure to announce that we are currently expecting the future heir to the throne!" Peter announced.

The crowd went wild with applause. Shouts of praise, congratulations, and blessings were all blended together in an excited uproar. Dil and Wendy smiled at their friends, while Emily put her hands on Abigail and George's shoulders.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Wendy said. She waved to Peter and Kimi, and said "I wonder if it's a boy or girl.".

"Who knows." Emily said, a coy smile on her face.

She, Abigail, and George then said goodbye to Dil and Wendy, and the three left before the two adults could ask anything else.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 7th 2024"_

"Your calling me fat, aren't you?" Kimi asked angrily.

"No, I was just noting how the melon happened to be the same size as your belly. It was a joke." Peter replied.

"It wasn't funny, Peter!" Kimi shouted.

Tears started welling up in her eyes. Kimi had gotten... moody, to put it nicely recently. Peter, in his infinite wisdom, tried to lighten the mood with what he thought was a harmless joke. He didn't exactly think his plan, through.

"I know I look ugly! You don't have to point it out!" Kimi shouted.

Peter put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, now. You, my love, are just as beautiful as ever. Never for a single second do I think otherwise." Peter said.

"Your just saying that." Kimi said.

He wiped her tears away.

"I would never compliment you if I didn't mean it with all of my heart. I genuinely believe there is no possibility for you to ever look anything less than radiant." Peter said.

Kimi smiled. Good, smiles were good.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 11th 2025"_

"But, Uncle Peter, why is Aunt Kimi in pain?" Rachel asked, flinching as her aunt screamed again.

"It's time for your younger cousin to arrive, Rachel." Peter replied with a gentle smile as he rubbed the 2 year old girl's back soothingly.

"But Auntie Kimi's been in there already for six hours! I want to meet them now." Charles said from nearby.

Peter just held him and Rachel tight, and a few minutes later, they heard the cries of an infant. Thinking it was over, Peter scooped the two up and slowly made his way to the door, ready to knock and inquire about his wife and new child's health. However, he stopped in his tracks when they heard Kimi's tired and surprised scream of pain.

"Uncle Peter, what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Oh gosh! Twins!" Peter muttered in disbelief.

Charles and Rachel yelped when Peter fell to his knees.

"Uncle Peter? How long are we going to be here?" Charles asked in concern.

Peter licked his lips.

"Hopefully not too much longer, you two." Peter replied.

Luckily for the three of them, it was only a few more minutes before they heard the cries of another infant. After a few more moments, Nicole let them in.

"Congratulations, Peter. You have a very healthy set of twins." Nicole said. She handed him a pink bundle and said "This is your little girl, and she's the elder of the set,".

Peter smiled as he leaned over to get a better look at Charles and Rachel's little cousin.

"Mommy, Uncle Peter, I want to see too." Charles said.

"So do I!" Rachel added.

"In a minute." Peter said reassuringly.

Nicole nodded and leaned down a little so that her son and daughter could also see.

"She's all red." Charles said matter-of-factly.

Nicole giggled and watched as Peter set Charles and Rachel on Kimi's bed.

"Yes, she is." Nicole said. She then looked at Peter and asked "Would you like to hold him, Peter?".

Peter nodded and held out his arms.

"Yes, please, Nicole." Peter replied.

Nicole settled the baby gently into her father's arms, and Peter sat down next to Charles and Rachel on Kimi's bed.

"She's beautiful." Peter whispered.

Wally, who was also helping with the birth, stepped forward next.

"And this is your son. He's the younger twin." Wally said.

Charles and Rachel kicked their shoes off and stood on the bed to get a better look at their baby cousin.

"He's all red too." Charles said.

Rachel plopped back down to pout.

"I was hoping I could play with them, but their tiny." Rachel said.

Charles and Rachel whipped around when they heard their aunt's tired laughter.

"You'll just have to wait, you two." Kimi said.

"But, Aunt Kimi..." Charles started to say.

"No, kids." Rachel said.

Kimi smiled wearily as she sat up.

"May I hold one of the twins?" Kimi asked.

Wally gently deposited the first twin into her mother's lap.

"Here you are, Kimi." Wally replied.

"Thank you, Wally." Kimi whispered. She wrapped her daughter in her arms, picked her up, and said "Oh, aren't you beautiful.".

Peter leaned over so Kimi could see her son.

"They need names. Hmm... I'm thinking Abigail for our little girl. What do you think?" Peter asked.

Kimi nodded.

"It sounds beautiful." Kimi replied.

"George sounds like a name for a strong boy. What do you think?" Peter asked.

"I agree." Kimi replied.

"So, Abigail and George it is, then?" Peter asked.

One last nod from Kimi was all that it took for their two twins to be officially named Abigail and George.


End file.
